Azula Always Lies
by razzledazzle41191
Summary: A story told from Iroh's point of view on Azula's lies. Oneshot.


Iroh couldn't believe it. Refused to believe it. There was no way Zuko was that shallow or stupid. There was no way he really believed Oazi would take him back. Oazi probably wouldn't have taken him back even with the Avatar. How was that boy? Agni he hoped he was all right. He was the only hope for peace. And his niece had tried to destroy him. Not just kill him, _destroy _him. How could one be so evil? How could Zuko trust her over him?

A loud noise jerked Iroh from his thoughts. One of the guards was banging on his cell door, but Iroh didn't understand why. They usually just slid his meager portions of food under the door. What could they want?

"Princess Azula is here," the guard announced.

"Thank you," she said as she slunk in.

Iroh forced himself to look into her eyes to show he was not afraid, but it was hard. He just saw Oazi.

"Well, Uncle, I'm sure you're curious about precious Zuzu. He has asked about you, but when I told him I was going to visit you, he said he didn't want to come. I wonder why…"

Iroh swallowed but kept staring straight at her.

"Here's your food," she said signaling to a guard. "I'd give you some tea because I know how much you love it, but you're a prisoner, and no one in this jail gets special treatment, not even _The Dragon of the West_."

She turned and left, leaving Iroh confused. Zuko had asked about him, but had refused to see him? What was that all about? Suddenly, Iroh's eyes widened. What had Zuko always said in his sleep, in those months in exile? _Azula always lies_. She was trying to tear him down, make him crack. Well it wouldn't happen. Iroh was not so easy to take out.

* * *

Every day after that, Azula brought Iroh his dinner. And every day she brought him a lie about Zuko. It was amazing how easily she could lie. A trick from her father, no doubt. But she brought some tall tales. Was Iroh really supposed to believe that Zuko had refused to go home at first? And that Mai, the quiet girl, had finally convinced him to? Zuko would have jumped at the first opportunity to go home. He wouldn't have needed any convincing. 

Then there was the lie that Zuko had been drinking tea with every meal. Azula suggested that he missed Iroh, but was too cowardly to visit him. Iroh knew it was false immediately; Zuko had never much enjoyed tea, and he had especially hated working in a teashop for months, stripped of his identity and reduced to Lee.

_Azula always lies._

* * *

As much as he tried to brush them off, Azula's lies were getting to him. Images of Zuko laughing with Mai while he sat abandoned. Images of Zuko feasting while he starved. Images of Zuko planning war battles while he sat fighting mental ones. Images of Zuko happy, Zuko mad, Zuko alarmed. Zuko. 

Was this the same nephew he raised? Was this the Zuko he knew? Iroh wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_Azula always lies._

* * *

Iroh would never forget that day. His life had had many dramatic shifts, but this one really stood out. Iroh had recently been moved to a different cell in the palace, and was still adjusting. It was much darker, but he was chained to the floor instead of the wall, so he had a much more comfortable position than in previous cells. He sat facing the wall, and hardly noticed when someone entered the room. "Uncle?" 

Iroh turned around as much as his chains allowed.

_Zuko._

Iroh felt a wide grin come onto his face and a tear roll down his cheek.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you."

Zuko murmured something unintelligible back.

"So, are you here to break me out?" Iroh asked with only a hint of sarcasm. That must be his purpose in coming- to free him. So he was surprised when Zuko did not answer the question, and instead asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"No it wasn't." His voice was getting angrier. "You got in the way of the Fire Nation. You helped the enemy."

"Why _are_ you here, Prince Zuko?"

"To offer you a second chance. Join me and Azula, and together we will end this war in a Fire Nation victory."

"And the Avatar?"

"Dead. Or at least hurt so badly he can't be a threat."

"And that's good?"

"Of course, Uncle. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because he can stop this war! Not only that, he can restore peace and balance to the nations! _He_ is the one I side with."

A pause.

"Uncle, if you side with him, you will die. Azula will kill you."

"Then let me die. I will not join the Fire Nation while it is so corrupt."

"Uncle, did you hear me? _You will die._ It's not worth it!"

"And that, Zuko, is something you will never understand."

Another pause.

"So…you choose death?"

"No," Iroh said as he turned back around to face the wall, "I choose good. I do not choose death."

Zuko didn't say anything for a long time. But when he did, he uttered those terrible words that Iroh would never forget:

"You brought this on yourself, you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!"

Iroh shut his eyes tight. He tried to block out the words, but they stung terribly.

Zuko made to leave, but Iroh turned around and called out, "Wait."

Zuko turned back to face his Uncle. "Yes?"

"I need to tell me the truth on everything I'm about to ask you. Are you dating Mai?"

"Yes."

"Have you been drinking tea?"

"Yes."

"Did you refuse to leave Old Ba Sing Se at first?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask about me, but refuse to visit me?"

"Uncle…"

"Please, just…just answer the question."

"Yes."

Iroh turned back around. Zuko left.

Something broke in Iroh that day, and it was never healed. He had lost his second son. And he had learned a surprising truth:

_Azula didn't always lie._

* * *

Poor Iroh, a lot of crappy things are happening to him right now :( I'm not going to lie, I've lost almost all of my faith in Zuko. I don't think he's bad, just stupid and too easily manipulated. I thought he might have a super cool spy plan going on, but the preview for the next episode shows him hiring a guy to kill Aang. I don't think he would be doing that if he was good…Anyway, this didn't turn out exactly like I planned, though I do like the last line. It's what I built the whole story off of. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, but not necessary at all. 


End file.
